Amorette
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Suguha tahu bahwa Kazuto sangat mencintai Asuna, tapi ia tak menyangka Kazuto juga sangat menyayanginya seperti sosok yang berharga.


**Sword Art Online by Reki Kawahara**

 **Amorette**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning!: OOC, typo, miss typo, alur cepat dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Don't like? Don't read. Please leave this page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

Ketukan pintu yang terdengar beberapa kali membuat Suguha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, lalu disusul suara Kazuto yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Suguha merespon suara Kazuto dan mulai menurunkan kaki jenjangnya dari kasur.

Tanpa diduga, begitu Suguha berdiri, bumi seolah berputar. Suguha segera memejamkan matanya, kembali mendudukkan diri seraya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Oh sial, kenapa kondisinya di pagi ini tidak begitu baik?

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, Suguha beranjak dari kamarnya, menyusul Kazuto yang mungkin tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

" _Ohayou_ , _Onii-chan_." Suguha menguap dan mendekati Kazuto yang tengah menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman sambil menyiapkan beberapa iris roti.

" _Ohayou_."

Suguha membuka kulkas, mengambil beberapa sayuran segar, lalu mencucinya. Beberapa kali Suguha menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memulihkan pengelihatannya yang sesekali mengabur.

"Setelah ini kau jadi pergi, _Onii-chan_?" tanya Suguha, memecah kesunyian yang ada di mereka.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, Kazuto mengangguk, "Ya, setelah sarapan aku berencana langsung menjemput Asuna."

Kazuto menoleh ke arah adiknya karena tak mendapatkan respon. Detik itu Kazuto langsung mendekati Suguha yang tengah memegang kepalanya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kazuto dengan intonasi khawatir.

Suguha memaksa senyum tipis dan ingin sekali menjawab bahwa ia tidak apa-apa karena ia tidak ingin membuat Kazuto khawatir. Tapi tubuhnya tak menginginkannya menjawab demikian. Layaknya bumi berputar 360 derajat dan rasa pusing yang tak tertahankan, Suguha merasakan kegelapan menerjangnya bersamaan dengan suara Kazuto yang meneriaki namanya.

xxx

.

.

Suguha menghela napas seraya menggigit termometer. Begitu suara 'pip' terdengar, Kazuto yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana mengambil alat itu dan melihat angka yang tercetak di sana.

"Tiga puluh tiga derajat _celcius_ , ini pasti karena kemarin kau pulang kehujanan."

Detik itu Suguha bersin dan batuk beberapa kali.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kubuatkan bubur saja, ya?"

Masih dalam posisi berbaring, Suguha mengerutkan dahi. "Bukankah _Onii-chan_ harus menjemput Asuna- _san_?"

"Aku akan mengubunginya untuk membatalkan kencan hari ini. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian sekarang."

Suguha melebarkan matanya, terperangah atas ucapan kakak, tidak, sepupunya ini. Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. ' _Onii-chan_ menyebalkan! Apa-apaan kata-katanya itu?!' pikir Suguha seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Kazuto yang tengah mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya tersenyum. "Asuna orang yang pengertian, dia tidak akan marah."

Suguha tersenyum tipis. "Tidak heran kau menyukainya."

"Yah, begitulah," sahut Kazuto salah tingkah. Ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku, lalu menatap adiknya dengan senyum tulus. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu."

Suguha mengangguk sebelum Kazuto beranjak dari kamarnya, lalu bergumam, "Terima kasih, _Onii-chan_."

Kedua oniks Suguha menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia telah mengenal sosok gadis bernama Yuuki Asuna setahun yang lalu. Kakaknya, Kazuto telah mengenal wanita itu sudah lebih dari tiga tahun dan menjalin hubungan, baik dalam _virtual reality_ ataupun di realita kehidupan mereka.

Jujur saja, sejak Kazuto kembali dari insiden _game_ mematikan SAO, Suguha tak bisa membohongi perasaannya bahwa ia mencintai saudaranya sendiri. Tapi ia sulit mengatakannya, terlebih saat Kazuto selalu saja membicarakan sosok bernama Asuna. Dan Suguha sadar, bahwa tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya di hati Kazuto.

Setelah bertemu dengan sosok Asuna dan berbincang banyak hal dengan gadis itu, Suguha tahu bagaimana sifat Asuna. Dia orang yang baik hati, pengertian, dan rela berkorban demi kakaknya. Tak heran jika Kazuto menyukainya.

 _"Kau tahu, Sugu? Sebenarnya aku hampir mati dua kali di SAO. Pertama, saat mengalahkan bos lantai 74. Kedua, saat aku diserang oleh red player dari guildku yang ternyata seorang anggota Laughing Coffin. Saat itu aku diberi racun pelumpuh. Aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk melawannya. Kukira hidupku akan berakhir setelah HPku mencapai zona merah, bahkan aku pasrah saat melihatnya kian menipis. Padahal HPku tinggal setitik, tapi sebelum HPku benar-benar nol, Asuna datang menyelamatkanku."_

Kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Kazuto sejak setahun lalu kembali terngiang di benaknya. Saat itulah ia berpikir, kalau saja Kazuto tidak pernah bertemu Asuna, kakaknya pasti sudah mati saat ini.

.

.

Satu jam hampir berlalu, tapi Kazuto masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apa dia masih belum selesai? Atau dia tidak bisa membuat bubur? Suguha mendesah lelah dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Berikutnya pintu kamar terbuka, lalu gadis berambut cokelat panjang masuk seraya membawa nampan dan Kazuto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"A-Asuna- _san_? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Asuna tersenyum. Meletakkan nampan di atas nakas dan menyerahkan semangkuk bubur pada Suguha. "Setelah dapat kabar kalau Suguha- _chan_ sakit, aku langsung ke sini. Saat aku datang, Kirito- _kun_ payah sekali masak buburnya."

Kazuto meringis mendengarnya, sedangkan Suguha tertawa kecil sambil meraih mangkuk itu.

" _Arigatou_ , Asuna- _san_."

Asuna tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Cepat sembuh, ya." Ia kembali berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan kamar. "Kirito- _kun_ , aku ingin merapikan dapurnya, kau jaga Suguha- _chan_ ya."

Kazuto hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Suguha mengambil buburnya dengan sendok, meniupnya beberapa kali sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Wah, ini Asuna- _san_ yang masak?"

Kazuto mengangguk. "Enak sekali, kan?"

Suguha mengangguk dan melahap buburnya dengan cepat. Setelah bubur di mangkuknya tandas, Kazuto menyodorkan segelas air dan obat penurun demam. Suguha segera mengambilnya dan meminumnya, lalu kembali berbaring.

Kazuto segera menarik selimut untuk Suguha dan lekas membawa nampan yang isinya telah kosong untuk dicuci. Namun, sebelum ia sempat mengambil langkah, Suguha lebih dulu memanggilnya.

" _Onii-chan._ "

"Hm? Ada apa? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Suguha menggeleng. "Kenapa _Onii-chan_ membatalkan kencanmu dengan Asuna- _san_? Padahal aku akan baik-baik saja sendiri di rumah."

Kazuto tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau tanya? Tentu saja karena aku khawatir."

"Ta-tapi kan dia pacarmu." Suguha mengalihkan netranya ke arah lain.

"Dan kau adalah adikku. Aku juga menyayangi Sugu. Aku akan pergi kencan dengan Asuna setelah kau sembuh." Kazuto membuka pintu. Sebelum Kazuto benar-benar meninggalkan kamar, ia berujar, "Istirahatlah."

Sedangkan Suguha langsung memejamkan matanya dengan wajah kian memerah sambil memaki Kazuto yang begitu baik dan menyayanginya.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, _Onii-chan_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/n** : Halo, salam kenal. Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis di fandom Sword Art Online :) Jadi, maaf kalau ficnya geje gini. Di sini cuma mau menuliskan aja, meskipun Kazuto udah punya Asuna, dia tetep sayang sama Suguha. Pokoknya gitulah XD

Amorette berarti cinta kecil. Meskipun kecil, tapi berarti, bukan? :)

Thanks for reading this fic.


End file.
